Battle For Authority
by Rising Inferno
Summary: When two old Divas are reinstated, they find themselves feuding with The Authority and siding with two former Shield members and Y2J.


**Battle For Authority**

**Disclaimer: As you know I do not own WWE, only the plot of this story and but the character Chloe belongs to a friend of mine.**

**Summary: When two old Divas are reinstated, they find themselves feuding with The Authority and siding with two former Shield members and Y2J.**

**Chapter One: Surprise Arrivals**

"Welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw. I'm Michael Cole, sitting at ringside with JBL and Hall of Famer Jerry 'The King' Lawler." Raw had just started and the crowd was buzzing with excitement. Fans were cheering and signs were held up with comments and drawing of their favourite superstars and divas or insults to those they didn't like.

"This first bout is scheduled for one fall and it is to determine the number one contender for the Divas Championship. On her way to the ring, from Concord, California, Eva Marie." Boos were heard throughout the arena as she made her way to the ring. As she entered, she waved to the audience which earned her even more hostility. However, that all changed when the entrance music of her opponent was heard. Cheers were heard and people were off their seats when they saw the Diva.

"And her opponent, from Sydney, Australia, Chloe." After Justin Roberts had finished introducing her, the crowd had started chanting her name. Said Diva had long black hair, bluish-green eyes, fair skin and her ring attire consisted of a black leather jacket that she discarded when she got into the ring, a black cut off tank top, dark blue denim pants and black and white Chuck Taylors. On the back of her top, jacket and the sides of her pants was tombstone surrounded by flames. On the tombstone, it simply said 'The Authority'. This obviously made her one of the central targets of the power couple.

Chloe and Eva faced each other and as soon as the bell rang, they wasted no time in grappling the other. Chloe had then placed Eva into a headlock. After escaping, Eva had Irish Whipped Chloe into the ropes in which Eva received a shoulder block. Things had been going Chloe's way when Alicia Fox and Rosa Mendez came down to the ring. Rosa got onto the apron and successfully distracted the referee while Alicia sliding into the ring and performed her finisher. Eva went for the cover and Chloe just got her shoulder up before the ref's hand hit the mat for the third time. This had all three females looking on in disbelief. Eva tossed Chloe out of the ring so Alicia and Rosa could inflict more damage, however that failed when Chloe reversed Alicia Irish Whip and sent her crashing into the steel steps. While Rosa was in shock, Chloe tackled her into the barricade.

After many punches and kicks, Eva had hit Chloe with a spinebuster. As Chloe was slowly getting up, Eva had prepared to hit her finisher, the DDT, when out of nowhere, Chloe had executed a perfect RKO. The crowd went crazy as they knew that she had used one of The Authority's finishing moves to mock them and also she had just won the match. A smug smile appeared on her face as she was announced the winner and the number one contender to the Divas Championship. She had bested The Authority again. She had showed them that no matter how many Divas they had sent to interfere in her matches, she had disposed of them. _'That Championship is mine come Summerslam and there is not a damn thing they can do to stop me'_

**XXX**

Dean Ambrose was pacing in the back, itching to get his hands on Seth Rollins, but the time for that would have to be precise, when Seth was least expecting it. Even though he had him at Summerslam and Seth had nowhere to run, it was just too far away. His pacing stopped when Renee Young had come to interview him. "Dean, Summerslam is just two weeks away and you will be facing the man who turned his back on you and Roman Reigns, how do you feel going into this match?"

"Well Renee, before I answer your question, I've got to take my hat off, even though I'm not wearing one, to Chloe for sticking it The Authority and hey Randy I know you're listening to this and guess what, she does a better RKO than you do." At that Dean let out a laugh and continued. "Now to answer question Renee, I can't wait to get my hands on that punk because you do not turn you back on family, blood related or not. I'm looking forward to Summerslam. Listen to me Seth, enjoy what time you have left of being a free man because at Summerslam you've got nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. I am going to destroy you. At Summerslam, your ass is mine." At that final sentence, Dean walked off.

**XXX**

Seth, who was standing in The Authority's locker room with Stephanie and Triple H, snorted. "Did you hear that? He really thinks he is going to beat me."

Hunter let out a laugh. "That's if even he makes it to Summerslam."

**XXX**

"Well those were some pretty strong words from Dean Ambrose and if what Triple H confused any of you at home, he was referring to Ambrose's match chosen by Seth Rollins. Ambrose is going one-on-one with The Bulgarian Brute, Rusev." Jerry said.

"Ambrose certainly has his work cut for him tonight." JBL stated.

"Yeah and on lighter note, we're still expecting Linda's surprising announcement. In case you missed Raw last week, Linda McMahon made a surprise appearance a told us that this week on Raw she had an announcement that would shock the entire WWE Universe." Michael Cole said while looking at his two co-workers. It was JBL who spoke up next.

"Oh man I can't wait to hear what it is and by judging the smile that was on her face, it's got to be some amazing news."

**XXX**

"I wonder what my mother's announcement it is. When I asked her last week all she said was that 'I'll see." Stephanie said, looking at her husband with a somewhat worried face.

"Don't worry Steph. If it's anything bad, I'm sure we can deal with it. Besides, if your mother didn't tell us first I'm pretty sure it's for a good reason."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Of course I am. I'm The Game after all, I'm always right."

**XXX**

As soon as Lana's music started, the crowd instantly started to chant 'USA'. When Lana and Rusev got into the ring, Lana was ready to speak, no doubt to gloat how great of a country Russia is, but she got no chance because just as she raised the microphone to her mouth to speak, Dean Ambrose's music blared through the stadium and sent the fans into a frenzy. However, as Dean was on his way to the ring, he was attacked from behind by his opponent at Summerslam.

The match never officially started as the ref was thrown out of the ring by Seth. Rusev and Seth were relentless as the beat Ambrose. On Seth command, Lana threw steel chair and as he turned around in the direction of the ramp he saw none other than Roman Reigns running toward them. Readying the chair he had in his hands, Seth swung forward the moment Roman stood up but he missed. He held the chair up again but that turned out to be a huge mistake as the chair was in front of Seth's face which smacked against his skull when Roman delivered a Superman Punch. Rusev turned around at the commotion but was flattened by a Spear.

Roman went over to his fallen friend and helped him. He then raised Dean's hand as the sold out crowd went nuts.

**XXX**

There was about twenty minutes left of the show when Linda McMahon had made her appearance. She received a warm welcome as the crowd in Hartford, Connecticut cheered and applauded her appearance.

"Thank you. It is my pleasure to be here in a WWE ring before you to introduce two women you all know very well. Two women who have helped forge the way for women in this business. Please welcome two former WWE Women's Champions and Hall of Famers, Lita and Trish Stratus."

With that said, the roof was practically blown off of the building and the cheers got even louder when Trish's music was heard and they were both seen. When they both got in the ring they hugged Linda and watched as she left the ring.

Trish let out a little laugh before speaking. "Man it is so good to be back here in the WWE."

Lita raised her microphone to speak. "Now I bet you're all wondering why we're here. Well it's our honour to inform you that-" Before Lita could continue, she was cut off Triple H's theme. Trish and Lita watched as Stephanie and Hunter entered the ring and were passed microphone's.

"Lita, Trish, it is so good to see you guys again. What are you two doing here?" Stephanie asked.

"Well before we answer your question Steph, there is something I've got to say." Trish said looking at Stephanie as she made a gesture with her hand, telling Trish to go on. "Well you see, Lita and I have been watching Raw and Smackdown and we think that the both of you have been running them into the ground." At that statement Hunter and Stephanie had looks of utter disbelief. This time it was Lita who spoke. "Yeah you two have screwed over many superstars. The Big Show, Daniel Bryan, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Chris Jericho and Vickie Guerrero. Personally, Trish and I can't wait to see you get your ass beat by Brie Bella at Summerslam."

As soon as Lita said that, Stephanie slapped her across the face. In return Trish went up and punched her in the face, causing Stephanie to fall on her ass holding her jaw. Hunter's face went red with fury as grabbed Trish's hair but before he could inflict any damage upon her, Trish kneed him in the groin. Before Triple H could fall to his knees, Lita grabbed his head delivered a Twist of Fate. Lita then went up to the top turnbuckle done a perfect Moonsult.

Lita and Trish walked up the ramp and stopped at the stage where they turned around and in perfect sync they said the same thing. "We're back!"


End file.
